marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: Age of Ultron/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Avengers: Age of Ultron. References to Marvel Comics *Stan Lee recites his famous catchphrase "Excelsior!" for the first time in a film within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Ultron is seen wearing a red cloak. In his first appearance (Avengers #54 1968), he wore one throughout the comic and had the alias of the Crimson Cowl. *When Vision rescues Scarlet Witch and carries her away, they have a 'moment', referencing their relationship and eventual marriage in the comics. *The Mark XLV Iron Man used during the final battle is inspired by the Heroic Age armor. *This is the first live-action appearance of Tony Stark's Hulkbuster armor; it had previously appeared in various Marvel animated series and movies. *Scarlet Witch's costume from the end of the movie is inspired by her "Uncanny Avengers" uniform (a low-cut blouse and pants, with a coat on top). *In the comics, Ultron was an android with glowing eyes/mouth. One of Ultron's bodies in the film possesses these features as an homage to his comic appearance. References to the MCU * All of the main, original Avengers in this film are manipulated in some way by Scarlet Witch, with the exception of Hawkeye. Incidentally, Hawkeye was the only member of the original Avengers to be under the mind control of Loki in The Avengers. References to Joss Whedon's Previous Works *During Thor's vision, three men are seen wearing masks representing a wolf a ram, and a hart (an archaic word for "stag"). In the TV series , The Wolf, The Ram and The Hart were three ancient demons enacting their evil will on Earth as the senior partners of the law firm Wolfram & Hart, the primary antagonists of the series. Mentions in other show *In the episode Legends of Yesterday of the tv-series Arrow, a part of a two-episodes crossover with the other CW serial The Flash, Thea Queen comments the assembling of a team in Laurel Lance's house in the countryside saying "A bunch of heroes in a farm house, feel like I've seen that before in a movie". Unorganized Trivia *Mark Ruffalo revealed on Twitter that he worked with Andy Serkis on motion capture for the Hulk. *James Spader was Joss Whedon's first and only choice for the role of Ultron, because of his "hypnotic voice that can be eerily calm and compelling while also being very human and humorous". *The addition of Quicksilver to the cast sparked wide discussion over the direction of the character who is also slated to appear in (2014). Quicksilver had been discussed previously as a potential character in both (2006) and The Avengers (2012), but legal complexities over the license to the character resulted in his omission from both films. However, in May 2013 both Marvel and Fox Studios announced a resolution to the previous legal issues, and that Quicksilver would appear in this film as well as an X-Men sequel, though under certain parameters: no allusion to his relations to the X-Men or Magneto (the character's father) can be made in an "Avengers" film, and no reference to Quicksilver's membership in the Avengers can be made in an "X-Men" film; the rights agreement between Fox and Marvel even goes so far as to stipulate the character cannot be referred to as a "mutant" in any Marvel film. *Scarlett Johansson was pregnant during filming of this movie so her scenes had to be fast-tracked before she began to show. For the action scenes, three stunt doubles were used and Johansson's face was digitally imposed with visual effects. * was considered to play Scarlet Witch. *Because Ultron was described as 8-9 feet tall, James Spader had to wear an antennae-like contraption made out of a thick piece of wire with two red balls attached to the top that went up his entire back and 3 feet above his head. This was done so that the actors that shared scenes with him would be able to have a reference point for where his eyes would be (the two red balls represented the placement of Ultron's eyes). Elizabeth Olsen stated that this was actually distracting because Spader would be giving an intense performance and out of instinct she would look at him rather than the balls representing his eyes. Much to everyone's amusement, whenever this happened, Aaron Taylor-Johnson would yell, "Red balls! Look at his balls, Lizzie!" at her in order to get her to look in the right direction. *Joss Whedon described this film as "smaller. More personal. More painful. The next thing that should happen to these characters, and not just a rehash of what worked the first time. A theme that is completely fresh and organic to itself." *In the first trailer, Ultron recites " ", a song from (1940), a Walt Disney film about an inanimate being who gains sentience; Ultron serves as a dark parallel of Pinocchio. *In comics, Vision was created by Ultron to kill the Avengers. In this movie, he's created by Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, which also explains his color combination of Red, Green and Golden. Red and Golden are the combinations of Tony Stark's Iron Man armor and Green is the color of Hulk. *This is the second film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe that doesn't have a post credit scene. *This is the first Avengers film to be set in a 2.35:1 asept ratio shot *In Iron Man 3, if you look closely during the scene where Maya, Tony and Pepper are discussing the huge stuffed bunny in the living room, you can see Tony has hung a stocking for his A.I. J.A.R.V.I.S.. The stocking just so happens to be the same colors as Vision (red, green and yellow), the android that Tony and Bruce put JARVIS into in this film. *For the first time, a major hero (Quicksilver) dies permanently in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. All other Marvel heroes have either stayed alive, nearly died or been resurrected. *In the comics Wasp was the one who gave Vision his name, shocked upon seeing him for the first time. In the film he's named by both Thor and Ultron. Thor refers to him as the "vision" he received in the form of a prophecy and Ultron refers to him as the object of his "vision" for the future. *Black Widow mentions in the movie that she was sterilized as part of final lesson of her training as a spy. Ironically, Scarlett Johansson was pregnant at the time of filming. *During Ultron's rage about being compared to Tony Stark, the disks/plates that make up his 'cheeks' seem to disappear, and then move back into position when he is confronted by Thor, Captain America and Iron Man. It is possible that when angered, these cheek plates retract to allow his jaw more articulation, mainly for expressing speech, and possibly as a nod to the open mouthed face of Ultron in the comics. *Long before the release of the movie, Joss Whedon said that Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch would not be immediate allies of The Avengers. *In the beginning of the movie, just as the Marvel logo fades out, you can briefly make out the shadow of Ant-Man, in his miniature form, as if he was in front of the Theater Projector Lens. *At the end of the film, Thor admits he's worried that four Infinity Stones have appeared already. This means Thor knows about the Guardians of the Galaxy retrieving the Orb from Ronan. *Hulk doesn't say a single word in this film. *In comics, Vision was created by Ultron to kill the Avengers. In this movie, he's created by Ultron, given a mind and base set of ideals by Bruce Banner and Tony Stark and later given life by Thor to aid the Avengers. *In order for Iron Man to use his Mark XLIV/Hulkbuster, a satellite where Iron Man calls "Veronica", should launch the pod containing the Hulkbuster Armor, deploying itself around Iron Man. Another pod is deployed and follows the Hulkbuster during its battles. The floating and following pod contains spare and extra parts in order to replace certain damage or missing parts the Hulkbuster might face. *In the ending credits can be seen a brief scene where Thanos take on a golden glove in his left hand and it says "Fine. I'll do it myself". This glove is in true the Infinity Gauntlet. In the homonymous comic published in 1990, Thanos used the Gauntlet to reunite the six Gems of Infinity, in order to increase his powers after receiving the mission to annihilate the half of the population of the entire universe, which was ordered by Mistress Death (the personification of death in the Marvel Universe). *Ultron's very first body (dubbed Ultron Mark 1) resembles a very worn out, heavily damaged endoskeletal Iron Legion drone. However his limbs appear very asymmetrical. This is because Ultron actually created that first body from the disassembled Iron Legion Drone 03 as well as using other parts, which accounts for the patchwork-esque look. *Ultron starts out as a peacekeeping force. This is a homage to , where he had a similar origin. *When Scarlet Witch tries to mind control Hawkeye, he turns around and neutralizes her. He then quips: "I tried the mind control thing. Not a fan!" This is a reference to Jeremy Renner being openly displeased with his character being mind controlled by Loki during most of The Avengers. *An early script of movie was that Ultron was created by government to eliminate the need of Avengers, but Ultron turns on its creators and then Avengers again team up to stop him. However this draft was changed. *''The Art of Avengers: Age of Ultron'' features a concept art image of Wolfgang von Strucker with the appearance of actor Vincent Cassel, suggesting that Cassel was intended to have a role in the film as Strucker before the actor Thomas Kretschmann was casted. *Age of Ultron is the only Avengers film not scored by Alan Silvestri. *Thor's vision features a statue of a kneeling Norseman. A smaller version of this statue appeared in Captain America: The First Avenger in a church in Norway. *Joss Whedon stated in an interview that he filmed an alternate version of the final scene in which Quicksilver wears an Avengers uniform and joins the new members of the team (in case Disney overruled his decision to kill the character). *Tim Roth revealed that his character, the Abomination, was slated to appear in the movie, before ultimately being shelved. *The post-credits caption promises "The Avengers will return". Category:Trivia Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron